


The Dragon Incident

by wrongfun (scumtrout)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumtrout/pseuds/wrongfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from littlefluffythings on tumblr: 'Everytime Aang, Katara and Toph had some business to do, they dumped their kids in Zuko’s court. Cue, chaos.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Incident

Katara and Aang descend the steps of the Fire Nation palace, leaving Toph as the last one to say goodbye. Toph ruffles Suyin's hair, then steps back so she can address the group. Her expression is stern.

"Lin, keep your sister away from anything expensive," she says. "I don't want come back here and get told that she's smeared bean paste on the throne room walls, or swallowed the royal seal, or or torn a two hundred year-old tapestry that's meant to have a picture of some dead asshole on it or whatever. I am not footing that bill."

Lin makes a face. "Yes, Mom."

"Do you remember what she did during the Northern Air Temple incident?" Toph asks.

"Yes, Mom."

"Good. Because I do not want a repeat of that incident. Ever. Got it?"

"Yes Mom."

"I know she can be a pain, but she's your sister-"

"Half-sister."

"She's your sister," Toph repeats, louder than before, "So do me a big favor and refrain from pushing her off a cliff or throwing her into a volcano. The last one probably wouldn't work anyhow. She's a Beifong. She'd just float. I've thought about it."

"Yes, Mom."

"Right!" says Toph. "Tenzin?"

Tenzin looks up. "Yes?"

"Don't let Lin push you around. Kya?"

Kya gives Toph a naval salute.

"You're the oldest. That means you're meant to be the sensible one."

"Uh," Kya leans forwards so she can confer with Toph. "Isn't Zuko the oldest?"

"I wouldn't know," Toph says. "That guy still laughs at butt jokes."

"You're the one who *tells* the butt jokes," Zuko grumbles.

"Well, you shouldn't be encouraging me," Toph replies, before taking a step back. "Okay, guys, I'm going. Don't give Zuko a hard time. If you're good, he'll let you fly on Druk."

"Yes, I'll... What?" Zuko says.

But Toph is already walking away, descending the palace steps two at a time.

\---

As soon as Toph is out of sight, Suyin turns to Zuko and gives him a look that's downright hungry. She has sensed weakness. She has smelled blood. "Can we fly on Druk now?" she asks, in an awed whisper.

"*If* you're good," Zuko says.

"I'm always good," Suyin replies.

"What if we fly on Druk first, and then we'll be good afterwards?" Kya says. Kya is all of 15 years old. 15 makes her a little too old to be demanding dragon flights, but it also means she's more than old enough to know that Zuko is a total pushover.

"Well, I don't know..." Zuko trails off. "Maybe after dinner."

"Come on, who wants to fly on a dragon?!" Kya bellows, rallying the group. She picks up Suyin, setting her on her hip, and pumps her fist in the air. "DRAG-ON. DRAG-ON. WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP."

"DRAGON," Suyin yells, shaking a small fist at the sky. "DRAG-ON. DRAG-ONNNN. WHOOB WHOOB."

Tenzin and Lin exchange looks.

"Alright, fine," Zuko says. "We'll see."

\---

Druk is asleep outside the east wing, curled up on the warm flagstones. The air above its nose shimmers with heat.

Zuko pauses when they're a short distance away from the dragon, and signals to the group to stand back. Lin instinctively grabs Suyin by the wrist.

Zuko approaches the dragon, and clears his throat. "Druk?"

The dragon lazily opens one gold eye, and snorts. It uncurls itself, twists around so it can roll onto its back, and stretches its front legs.

Zuko crouches by its head. "Are you up for a flight?"

Druk closes its eyes and presses its face against the ground, rubbing its whiskers against the flagstones, then pauses as if it's just realized that there are guests present. It promptly rights itself and makes an effort to look a little more dignified.

Suyin just gazes at Druk for a minute, then points at it, frowns at her sister, and gravely announces, "Dragon."

"Would you like to come and say hello?" Zuko asks her.

Suyin braces herself against the ground and drags Lin in Druk's direction.

Kya and Tenzin have seen Druk before, so they lag a few steps behind. Tenzin offers a bow to the dragon; Kya gives her younger brother an amused look, but also bows.

Lin eyes Druk and wonders how the hell you'd fight a thing like that, while Suyin just stares at it, slack-jawed. Then Suyin takes a deep breath, and asks, "IS DRUK A BOY OR A GIRL?"

"Er," says Zuko. "Druk's a dragon."

Suyin seems satisfied by this answer. "What does Druk eat?"

Zuko hmphs. "Little girls."

"That is *not* true," Suyin says, crossing her arms.

Zuko glowers at her. "Well, how do you know? How many dragons have you met?"

Suyin ignores the question, and reaches out to touch Druk's whiskers. Lin quickly swats her hand away.

Druk regards Suyin beadily, then extends a wing and stretches it, giving a slow flap. The resulting wind makes everyone stagger back a step... Well, everyone except Tenzin. Tenzin's robes barely flutter.

"How do you feel about a quick lap around around Caldera?" Zuko asks Druk.

Druk yawns and tosses its mane like a horse, then lowers its head. It rests its chin on the ground, gazes up at Zuko, and blows a small smoke ring.

"Very well." Zuko climbs onto the back of Druk's neck with practiced ease, then holds out a hand to the others. Kya hefts Suyin up and passes her over, then scrambles up onto the dragon so she can sit behind Zuko.

Zuko places Suyin on his lap, tying his sash around her waist so she's secured to him. Kya just grasps a clump of dragon hair with one hand, and uses her other hand to reach out to Lin.

"I'm okay," Lin says. "I'll stay here."

"What, you're too old to fly on a dragon now?" Kya asks.

Lin looks Kya up and down, judging her. "Yes."

Kya makes a sad lip-fart sound; a dejected 'prrrrrbt'. "Lin. Seriously." She looks over at Tenzin. "What about you?"

"Um. I'm okay as well," Tenzin replies, scratching his arm and glancing at Lin.

Kya seems to think very carefully about what she'll say next, then shrugs. "Okay, fine. Have fun. Knock yourselves out."

"If you could stand back, please?" Zuko asks Tenzin and Lin.

Lin marches off to the edge of the courtyard, with Tenzin a step behind.

Zuko gives the reins a flick, and Druk extends both wings, beating them against the air as if warming up.

"BYE LOSERS," Suyin shrieks in Lin's direction.

Then Druk leaps, catlike, and hurls itself into the air. Its wingbeats are like thunder.

Lin closes her eyes against the grit whipped up from the flagstones. When she opens them again, Druk is gone.

Tenzin wafts some of the dust away from her. "Did your baby sister just scream 'bye losers' at us?"

Lin pushes her mussed hair back out of her face, and shrugs. "She picked that up from Mom."

\---

Lin and Tenzin go indoors and play Pai Sho while the others are gone. Or they *try* to play Pai Sho, at least. Lin doesn't know the rules, so Tenzin has to teach her as they go along. Lin humors him. Barely. She only yells at him a little when she realizes that he's letting her win.

Zuko, Kya, and Suyin return from their flight an hour later. Kya and Suyin both look windswept, while Zuko only has a few wisps of hair out of place. Lin has no idea how that works.

Suyin breaks into a run as soon as she sees her sister, and bolts up to Lin so she can yell, "I FLEW ON A DRAGON AND IT WAS, I, I LIKED IT," in her face.

"Yeah, I've been on Druk before," Lin says.

Suyin does a little hop. "Can I have a dragon?" she asks, addressing the ceiling.

"If you can find one," Zuko tells her.

That makes Suyin frown at him. "Where do I find a dragon?"

"At the dragon shop," Kya tells her. "But they'll only sell you one if you have a dragon license, and to get a dragon license, you need to take your dragon exams."

Suyin narrows her eyes. "That's a lie and you're lying."

Kya spreads her hands apart. "You got me. Listen, I'll tell you the truth: in order to obtain a dragon, you first need to become Fire Lord."

"How do I become Fire Lord?" Suyin says, much quieter now.

"Hmm. Well, I guess you could defeat the current Fire Lord in combat," Kya answers.

Suyin eyes Zuko speculatively.

Zuko crouches so that he can meet Suyin's gaze. "You don't want to be Fire Lord. You have to wear uncomfortable clothes and get up before sunrise every day, and people are always telling you what to do."

Suyin takes a moment to consider this. "Why can't I have a dragon but not, um, be Fire Lord?"

Kya shrugs. "Those're the rules."

"Mom would never let you have a dragon," Lin says, "She'd be like, 'who's going to clean up that thing's poop? Me? The servants? No.'"

Suyin screws up her face, but doesn't argue with this.

"Come on," Kya says, "It's hot, and I'm thirsty. Let's go ask the kitchens for some grass jelly." She offers a hand to Suyin.

"I want flower cakes," Suyin announces. She takes Kya's hand, but looks back at Zuko over her shoulder as they walk away.

"You should throw her in the dungeons," Lin tells Zuko, as an aside.

"I don't think your mother would appreciate that," Zuko replies.

\---

Lin and Tenzin spend the rest of the day climbing over the palace roof, as Tenzin wants to look at the carvings. Why? Lin has no idea. But scaling the walls is easy enough, and the view from the top is pretty good. The only hiccup in their expedition occurs when a guard mistakes them for assassins, and Lin has to yell, "I'M LIN BEIFONG," top of her lungs before they get pelted with fireballs.

But, you know, apart from that, it's pretty boring.

They're carefully picking their way over the tiles towards the lower levels when they hear raised voices from below. They pad over to the edge of the roof so they can eavesdrop.

Lin spies Zuko, some way beneath them, with a servant bowed before him.

"I'm so sorry, your highness, I don't know what happened," the servant is saying. "The guards were patrolling the area as usual, but we never imagined that-"

Lin leaps down to the courtyard, letting the ground absorb the impact. (She accidentally cracks a flagstone, so she positions a foot over the crack and hopes no one notices.) Tenzin lands silently next to her.

"Is this about us being on the roof?" she asks, while Tenzin winces and makes a frantic little gesture at her which probably translates as, 'don't interrupt'.

Zuko glances over, signals to the servant to stand up, and shakes his head. "Uh. No. Druk's wandered off, apparently. It's... not a cause for alarm, but I'd like to know where he's got to. He hasn't flew off by himself in a while."

Lin smacks her fist against the palm of her hand. "Suyin."

Tenzin squints at her. "Really?"

Lin nods grimly.

"Oh, I'm sure Druk is somewhere safe, he's just-..." Zuko trails off, and looks to Lin. "Where *is* your sister right now, by the way?"

"I thought she was with Kya," Lin replies.

\--

Kya is in an ornamental gardens in one of the palace's many quadrangles. She's sprawled out on the soft lawn, fast asleep, with an abandoned book and an half-eaten bowl of grass jelly at her side. Tenzin wakes her up by prodding her in the shoulder.

"Go away, you little fart," she tells him, then blinks the sleep out of her eyes when she realizes he's not alone. "Uh. Hm. Am I in trouble?"

"We were just wondering where Suyin was," Zuko explains.

Kya sits bolt upright, looks around, and emits a curse that she must've learned from Bumi.

"Kya, you SWORE in front of the FIRE LORD," Tenzin gasps, but doesn't add 'I'm telling mom,' because he's not quite that much of a weenie.

"Suyin was right here five minutes ago!" Kya says. "She was making little rock people!" Indeed, there are tiny stone figures scattered over the grass, as if there's been a gruesome little rock people battle and both sides have suffered heavy casualties.

Lin lets out a huge sigh.

Just as she's making a mental list of all the places Suyin might've wandered off to, a servant bolts towards them and throws himself to the ground before Zuko. "Your highness," he wheezes, "We've found your dragon."

"Oh," Zuko breathes out, clearly relieved. "He's not eaten any of the ostrich horses again, I hope? My wife was pretty mad about that."

The servant shakes his head. "He's stuck in the corridor that leads to the Hall of Celestial Tranquillity."

"Huh," says Zuko. "Wait. Stuck?"

"Wedged right in, your highness."

Zuko frowns as if he's trying to figure out how he should react to this. "Okay. Right. Guess that means I'll... try to get him out, then."

Lin has a nagging feeling that this is all happening because her mother warned her to keep Suyin out of trouble earlier.

She decides to blame her mother for tempting fate.

\---

The Hall of Celestial Tranquillity isn't very tranquil. A crew of servants have gathered outside its entrance; they peer inside and talk among themselves, although they all go quiet and bow when they spot Zuko.

Zuko gestures to them to stand up. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

A middle-aged woman offers another bow, and steps back. "Your highness. If you stand here, you can see him."

Zuko moves to the indicated spot. Lin stays close by, and peers around him so she can see what he sees.

The corridor is full of dragon butt. All that's visible of Druk is its tail, haunches, and folded wings. The tip of the tail twitches from side to side.

Zuko stares, mouth agape. Then he slowly lifts his hands, presses them against his face, and goes, "Aaarg."

The woman pats his shoulder.

"This is terrible. We had this wing of the palace renovated only two years ago!" Zuko says, then composes himself. "Alright. We can deal with this. We're going to need a roast ostrich horse, probably some rhino sedatives, and... some sort of lubricant."

Behind him, Kya lets out a loud snort and starts laughing, though she has the decency to clap her her hand over her mouth after Tenzin kicks her in the ankle.

"I don't understand how he got in there!" Zuko laments.

Lin takes a step forwards. "Suyin?" she calls out.

There's no response.

"Can I get in the hall on the other side of the corridor somehow?" Lin asks. "I need to find my sister or my mom'll..." She almost says 'shit a brick', then remembers that she's talking to the Fire Lord. "...be upset."

"You think she's inside there?" Zuko says. "Hm. Let's go look for her, then. I'll show you the way in." He turns to the gathered servants. "Just leave Druk where he is for now. We'll worry about him after we've found Suyin."

Zuko then gestures to Lin, and takes her to a smaller, less fancy corridor that presumably also leads to the Hall of Celestial Tranquillity. Kya and Tenzin tag along.

"Suyin?" Lin yells.

There's still no answer.

"Maybe Druk's eaten her," Lin tells Tenzin, hopefully.

They pass through the hall (it's all red and black and shiny with lots of little pointy gold bits), then head to the corridor that's currently occupied by Druk.

Druk's shoulders are squeezed inside a decorative archway. Druk's ears are pushed back, and the creature seems to be studying the floor tiles. Its whole demeanour says, 'Hey, I'm just hanging out in this corridor. No big deal. I'm definitely not stuck and I can totally leave whenever I want to. I just thought I'd stay here for a while. Maybe I like it here. You don't know.'

Suyin is nowhere in sight.

"Druk," Zuko says, holding out his hands. "What the heck were you thinking? Look at you! Why would you do this?!"

Druk pointedly avoids looking at Zuko. It licks a floor tile.

Lin crosses her arms, and looks around. The she realizes that she's being dumb, and concentrates on what she can feel through her feet. She's wearing shoes, but she can still get a rough idea of things.

There are two urns in an alcove to the side of the corridor. The urns are identical, but left one is heavier than the right.

"Suyin," Lin growls.

The left urn wobbles slightly.

Lin grounds herself, uses earthbending to lift the urn off the floor, and tips the urn upside down. Out plops Suyin, who lands on her backside and lets out an indignant, "OW."

Suyin is cradling an armful of little rice cakes decorated with flower petals.

"I KNEW IT," Lin bellows. "WHAT DID YOU DO, SUYIN?"

Suyin leaps to her feet so she can yell back at her sister. "I WASN'T STEALING HIM OR, OR... OR ANYTHING, I WAS JUST TAKING HIM FOR A WALK."

Zuko makes a shushing gesture. "Girls. Indoor voices."

Lin squints at Suyin. "What do you mean, you *weren't* stealing him?"

"I mean he was just in the yard and he liked flower cakes and I gave him one and he started following me by himself and I didn't do anything and I don't know, I came in here and he got stuck," Suyin replies, then pauses, and bursts into tears before telling Kya, "LIN IS YELLING AT ME."

"Uh, excuse me, you're on your own with this one," Kya replies.

"I know what you were doing," Lin says, pointing an index finger in Suyin's face. "You wanted Druk for yourself, so you tried to lead him away with food, but I bet you saw one of the guard patrols approaching so you panicked and led him into the palace to hide, and then he got wedged in the corridor."

"Noooo!" Suyin squeals.

"If that's not true," Lin takes a deep breath, "Then why are you holding so many flower cakes?"

"They mine and I only gave him one or maybe three, I don't know!" Suyin says, going from 'tearful' to 'outraged' in a heartbeat. "I didn't make him follow me."

"Su. You have like thirty cakes. If you ate thirty cakes by yourself, you'd explode."

"THEY'RE MY CAKES," Suyin insists, and tries cramming two of them in her mouth.

Lin sighs. "This is a, a what do you all it..." she says, and looks over at Tenzin. "You know, a thing where you plan to do something bad in advance?"

"Premeditated crime," Tenzin offers.

"Yeah, that," Lin says, then looks to Zuko. "What's the punishment for trying to steal the Fire Lord's dragon? That'd be an act of treason, right?"

"Well..." Zuko trails off.

"Last I knew, traitors were EXECUTED," Lin says, staring at Suyin.

Suyin stares back, cake crumbs falling from her mouth. She takes all of two seconds to consider her options, then makes a break for it, shooting down the corridor like a greased flying piglet.

Lin springs after her, but Tenzin is faster. He lopes after Suyin and grabs her by the back of her blouse. Suyin makes a valiant attempt to squirm out of the garment, but it gets stuck under her armpits, leaving her kicking and flailing.

"Ow," says Tenzin as Suyin manages to whack him in the knee. "Lin, what should I-"

Then, behind them, there's the sound of falling masonry.

"Druk, NO!" Zuko yells. "STAY. I swear we'll-..."

It's too late. Druk has wiggled forwards to get at some of the flower cakes that Suyin dropped when she tried to flee. The archway around Druk's shoulders cracks and crumbles.

Druk uses its long tongue to lick up a cake, then fidgets to get at another. It's like a miniature earthquake. Chunks of plaster fall from the ceiling; there's the creak of splintering wood.

"EVERYBODY OUT," Zuko shouts.

The panic in his voice makes Lin momentarily forget that she's an earthbender, and she jogs out of the corridor with the others, just as a cloud of dust billows behind them. Lin feels something that might be the collapse of a ceiling.

They all stop once they reach the Hall, and stare back at the corridor where they were standing a moment ago.

There's silence. The plaster dust makes it difficult to see how bad things are. Then Druk emerges from the dust, wiggles out of the corridor, and hauls itself into the Hall of Celestial Tranquillity. It flaps fallen plaster off its wings. All the pointy little red, black, and gold bits in the room turn a sensible shade of grey.

There is one small mercy: the Hall of Celestial Tranquillity is big enough to accommodate a dragon.

Getting the dragon *out* of the Hall is another matter.

Tenzin unthinkingly lets go of Suyin. She looks around, wide-eyed, until her gaze settles on Zuko.

"Am I really going to be executed?" she asks.

"No," Zuko says, quietly. "You're too little."

Suyin nods grimly, taking a moment to appreciate her reprieve, then reaches into her blouse. She takes out another flower cake and holds it out to Druk, who licks it off her palm.

Suyin sniffs her palm, says, "Eww," and quickly wipes her hand on her pants.

"Well," Lin says. "Mom is going to kill me."

"Technically, Suyin hasn't caused any damage," Zuko says. "Druk did."

"Uh," says Lin.

"I'll be sure to tell Toph that Suyin spent the entire visit playing in the gardens and eating sweets," Zuko adds.

Lin gives him a small smile. "She can tell when you're lying."

"I think she'll prefer the lie to the truth anyway," Zuko says, distractedly.

"Can't you earthbend a hole in one of the walls so Druk can get out?" Kya asks.

Lin shakes her head. "The walls have got wooden bits in them."

"Then why not dig through the floor?" says Kya.

"I'd mess up the tiles."

Kya frowns. "So does this mean we still might need a roast ostrich horse, some rhino sedatives, and some sort of lubricant?"

Tenzin gives her a very long look.

"I'd like some rhino sedatives," Zuko mutters, barely audible.

Suyin keeps feeding Druk the flower cakes. She seems to have an endless supply hidden in her clothes.

"I think we'll just have to go through the floor and dig a tunnel out," Zuko says, louder now. "It's not a problem. It might be possible to repair the damage before my wife gets back."

"Right," Kya says. "None of this ever happened."

Zuko nods quickly. "Exactly."

"So when we dig this tunnel, we'll have to be as discreet as possible," Kya adds.

"Yes," says Zuko.

"So it'll be a secret tun-" Kya begins.

Tenzin kicks her hard in the ankle again.

\---

Extracting Druk from the Hall involves five earthbenders recruited from the palace's staff, a lot of patience, and Suyin's entire stock of cakes. It's just lucky that Druk doesn't mind being underground... Though maybe that figures, given how dragons are probably meant to live in caves or something. Probably. Lin's not sure. She's not exactly an expert on dragon behavior. As far as she's concerned, they're just giant snake lion horses with bad breath. Sure, dragons can fly, but so can sky bisons, and sky bisons are much more cuddly. (Not that Lin would ever admit to hugging one.)

Getting Druk back outside is an afternoon's work. It's hard, and it's boring, but it's straightforward; the difficult bit is the earthbending, while Druk just obediently follows after Suyin. Once the dragon is finally outside, it stretches its wings, then sits down so it can scratch behind its horns.

"Don't ever go inside the palace again," Zuko tells it. Druk looks away so it can study a small tree in the far distance.

Lin clears her throat. "Suyin?"

Now that Suyin is no longer acting as dragon bait, she's currently lurking behind Kya. "What?" she says.

Lin points to a spot on the ground. "Get over here and apologize to the Fire Lord."

Suyin tugs the back of Kya's skirt.

"You screwed up. Better do what she says," Kya tells her.

After a moment of hesitation, Suyin walks over to Lin, dragging her feet. She peers up at Zuko. Her eyes glisten. Her bottom lip wobbles.

"You're fooling no one," Lin mutters.

This is the cue for Suyin to let out a long wail. It's a pretty good wail, Lin thinks. It's the wail of a small child who has simultaneously skinned their knee, dropped their cone of shaved ice, lost their balloon, and been told that no, they can't have a poodlepony. Lin can almost admire Suyin's effort. The little turd is getting better at this sort of thing.

"I'M SUH-SORRY," Suyin sobs.

Zuko purses his lips as if he's trying to keep a straight face. He makes a shushing gesture until Suyin quietens down enough for him to be heard, and then he says, "You're forgiven. Don't do it again."

Suyin stops crying, sniffs, and trudges off back to Kya so she can press her face against Kya's skirt. (And discreetly wipe her nose on it.)

"Are you sure you can't throw her in the dungeons for, like, five minutes?" Lin asks Zuko, very quietly. "It'd be..." Wait. What's thing Mom always says whenever they have to do something really horrible? Ah. Yeah. "...Character-building."

"Incarcerating your little sister rarely helps matters," Zuko mutters back. "Take it from me."

Lin thinks about this for a moment. "What am I meant to do with her?"

"Be very, very patient with her, and trust her to be patient with you."

Lin makes a mental note to never ask the Fire Lord for advice again.

Tenzin clears his throat. "Can we help with repairing the damage?"

"Hmm. No, it's alright, thank you. I think we should leave it to someone who needs the money and the work," Zuko says.

Suyin looks up, still clinging to Kya. She says, very quietly, "So whenever stuff, um, gets broken, someone has to put it back together?"

"What, you just worked that out?" Lin asks, and snorts. "I thought you were meant to be smart."

"And if they put it back together, they get money," Suyin murmurs.

"Yes," Zuko says, cautiously, "They do."

"So if stuff gets broken then someone gets money from it and, um, then-" Suyin flusters, "that's good because people need money, and you have lots of money and they don't, so you can give them the money and THEN they have more money than before so it's not bad if stuff gets broken, is it?"

Zuko opens his mouth to speak, and just takes a very deep breath.

"Come on," Kya says. She puts a hand on Suyin's shoulder; her expression suggests that she's trying to keep a straight face. "Let's go find all those little stone people you made earlier, and we'll... talk about things."

Suyin seems to think about this, nods once, and lets Kya lead her away.

Lin, Tenzin, Zuko, and Druk watch them go. Druk hiccups.

"Yeah," Zuko tells Lin, "Good luck with that one."

"Indeed," Tenzin says. "And I think you should always remember: whatever she does, you have to remain calm and reasonable. You're her big sister. You're older and wiser than she is."

Lin stares at Tenzin.

Tenzin clears his throat. "What I'm trying to say is that... You don't, uh, want her dragon you down to her level. Ahah. Hah."

Lin and Zuko both stare at Tenzin.

Tenzin shrugs.


End file.
